helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Makino Maria Publications Featured In
Photobooks Solo Photobooks Indies Photobooks #2015.11.14 Makino Maria Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" #2016.08.06 Maria Major Photobooks *2017.08.30 Senkou Hanabi *2018.02.02 Maria 17sai *2018.08.25 Summer Days *2019.02.02 María 18 años *2020.02.02 Maria19 Other Photobooks *2019.04.27 Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK② Books Group Books *2016.12.12 Morning Musume 12ki OFFICIAL BOOK *2018.05.26 Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK Featured as a model *2018.11.30 Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK Magazines Special *2017.12.12 Maria Makino Special Photobook (Young Champion 2018 No.1 Limited) *2018.04.26 Makino Maria Premium Photobook Weekly Shonen Campion 2018 No.22 + 23 *2018.09.11 Rei Inoue & Maria Makino Special Photobook (Young Champion 2018 No.19 Limited) *2019.02.28 Morning Musume '19 Makino Maria Kakunou Kokosei 16sai - 18sai (Young Champion 2019 No.13 Limited) *2019.08.27 Maria Makino Special Photobook (Young Champion 2019 No.18 Limited) Cover girl *2017.03.01 Kouhou Nishio no.1417 *2017.03.01 LOVE berry vol.6 *2017.03.06 Weekly Young Magazine 2017 No.14 *2017.05.11 Weekly Shounen Champion 2017 No.24 *2017.05.29 Weekly Young Magazine 2017 No.26 *2017.07.20 Weekly Shounen Champion 2017 No.34 *2017.10.04 Weekly Shounen Sunday No.45 *2017.10.12 Weekly Shounen Champion 2017 No.46 *2017.11.30 Weekly Shounen Champion 2018 No.1 *2017.12.12 Young Champion 2018 No.1 *2018.02.09 UTB+ Vol.42 (back cover) *2018.02.10 Weekly Young Magazine 2018 No.11 *2018.03.15 Weekly Shounen Champion 2018 No.16 *2018.06.04 Weekly Young Magazine 2018 No.27 *2018.06.21 Weekly Shounen Champion 2018 No.30 *2018.07.18 Weekly Shounen Magazine 2018 No.33 *2018.10.19 Young Gangan 2018 No.21 *2019.01.07 Weekly Young Magazine 2019 No.6 *2019.01.29 FLASH 2019 2/12 Issue *2019.02.28 Weekly Shounen Champion 2019 No.13 *2019.03.05 Weekly SPA! 2019 3/12 Issue *2019.03.13 Weekly Shounen Magazine 2019 No.15 *2019.03.23 Up to Boy vol.277 *2019.06.10 Weekly Young Magazine 2019 No.28 *2019.06.20 Weekly Shounen Champion 2019 No.29 *2019.06.28 spoon. August 2019 Issue *2019.07.19 Monthly Young Magazine 2019 No.8 *2019.07.31 Weekly Shounen Sunday No.35 *2019.08.27 Young Champion 2019 No.18 *2019.10.17 Weekly Shounen Champion 2019 No.46 *2020.02.20 Weekly Shounen Champion 2020 No.12 Featured on the cover *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2015.10.20 Photo Technic Digital (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2016.07.20 Weekly Shounen Sunday 2016 No.34 (with Miyamoto Karin, Morito Chisaki, Hamaura Ayano) *2017.02.09 UTB+ vol.36 (back cover with Kudo Haruka) *2017.03.08 Weekly Shounen Sunday 2017 No.15 (with Ogata Haruna) *2017.09.05 Weekly SPA! (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki) *2017.10.02 Young Magazine 2017 No.44 (with Morito Chisaki) *2017.12.09 UTB+ vol.41 (back cover with Kudo Haruka, Miyamoto Karin, Sasaki Rikako, Hamaura Ayano) *2018.07.04 Weekly Shounen Sunday 2018 No.32 (with Uemura Akari, Inoue Rei) *2018.08.23 Up to Boy vol.270 (with Yokoyama Reina) *2018.09.11 Young Champion 2018 No.19 (with Inoue Rei) *2018.09.22 Young Magazine 2018 No.43 (with Yamaki Risa, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko) *2019.01.24 Slugger No.229 *2019.09.21 Up to Boy vol.283 (with Oda Sakura, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki) *2019.10.07 Young Magazine 2019 No.45 (with Morito Chisaki, Uemura Akari, Inaba Manaka, Yamagishi Riko, Tanimoto Ami) *2020.01.06 Da Vinci 2/2020 Issue (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura) Featured in *2013.xx.xx Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.01.23 UTB+ vol. 18 (with Hamaura Ayano) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.30 Cool-up Girls (with Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.23 UTB+ vol. 21 (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.10.23 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) * 2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2014.11.22 UTB (with Kudo Haruka, Hamaura Ayano, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.11.22 Cool-up Girls Vol. 4 *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 BOMB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2014.12.16 Princess Bambina *2015.02.06 Top Yell *2015.03.14 Princess Bambina *2015.03.19 OVERTURE (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2015.03.24 B.L.T. (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane) *2015.03.24 Pa・League Pia *2015.04.13 Weekly Playboy (with Sayashi Riho, Kudo Haruka) Category:Publications Featured In Category:Makino Maria